


Slings and Arrows

by Daegaer



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Slings and Arrows

"To be or not to be, that is the question," the prince of Denmark sighed.

"It'll end badly," the man coming up behind him said. "You really will go mad, your girlfriend will drown herself, you'll kill faithful old retainers, watch the entire court crumble about you and have disturbing feelings about your mother. Why don't you spare yourself the hassle and hire _us_ to get rid of your uncle for you?"

"What?" Hamlet said in astonishment.

"I've foreseen it. Your old college chums suggested you might need a hand."

"Rosencrantz and Guildenstern? How are they?"

The man shrugged.

"Dead."


End file.
